


act the lovelorn

by chailattemusings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Consentacles, F/F, Power Play, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailattemusings/pseuds/chailattemusings
Summary: There are many things to be done with "Evard’s Black Tentacles" and Zahra feels like being creative.





	act the lovelorn

Sharp hooves clacked on the stone floor, the sound ringing through the room like a bell. Vex was tempted to turn and watch Zahra move around her but she resisted, continuing to undress like she’d been told. She could, however, see Zahra’s tail in her peripheral vision, flicking impatiently as Vex unbuttoned her shirt and slowly peeled it off. 

A second later she felt it, the tail caressing her bared shoulder. “Hello darling,” she cooed, her hands moving to her ribcage to undo her chest binding. After a long day training with her bow it felt good to loosen the cloth and let her chest  _breathe_. 

“Focus, dear,” Zahra said, even as she trailed the thick end of her tail down Vex’s newly revealed back, curling gently over her waist. “How can I trust you if you don’t focus?” 

“You can trust me plenty,” Vex threw back, reaching to undo the ties of her pants. She hoped Zahra was enjoying the show, longing to turn around and see Zahra divested of her own clothes. She’d made a point of only undressing once Vex had turned around, teasing her with the sounds of cloth shuffling and hitting the floor, Zahra’s hooves clacking as she kicked the offending clothes out of the way. 

Zahra didn’t dignify Vex’s sass with a response, only kept her tail teasing feather-light across Vex’s skin with every inch of skin that Vex showed. 

Her pants came off, following by her underclothes; her boots had been the first thing to go, tucked into a corner, so when she finished the only pieces she had left that might be called clothing were her hair pin and the tie holding her braid. 

When Vex stood naked and exposed, Zahra gave a low whistle of appreciation. “My, my,” she murmured, stepping closer, one hand drifting down Vex’s forearm, her body pressed up against Vex’s back. She bent down, her chin next to Vex’s temple, and purred, “You look absolutely scrumptious.”

“Thank you.” Vex’s words were breathier than she’d intended. She closed her eyes, letting herself feel Zahra’s warmth, the soft brush of her fingers on Vex’s skin, the possessive coil of her thick, heavy tail around Vex’s knee. “Are you going to stand there admiring me forever?” 

“Are you eager?” she asked, leaning closer and kissing the curve of Vex’s jaw, so close Vex could feel the bump of Zahra’s horns against her own head. “Or,” Zahra said, “are you  _impatient_?”

“What’s the difference?”

“One deserves a reward while the other...” Zahra released Vex and stepped back, the absence leaving her skin chilled. Vex shivered as Zahra continued, “The other deserves punishment.”

“Then I suppose it’s up to you to decide my worthiness for either.”

Zahra’s hand closed around Vex’s wrist and tugged, spinning her around quickly. Vex only had a moment to look before something soft wrapped around her eyes, tied tight at the back. A blindfold. “I think,” Zahra said, “you haven’t yet earned the privilege of seeing my bare form. But I appreciate your enthusiasm so I won’t punish you just yet.” 

There was a whisper Vex couldn’t make out, and then something coiled around Vex’s thigh. She was about to lean into the touch of Zahra’s tail when she realized that that something was much thicker and…  _colder_  than before. Her breath hitched as the appendage wriggled around her leg, between her thighs until it formed a tight, pulsing rope of chilled flesh, holding her down.

Zahra ran a hand through Vex’s bangs, pulling gently. “Are you ready, dear?”

“As– As I’ll ever be.” 

“Good.” 

Another cold limb found it’s way around Vex’s other thigh and the twin bonds pushed, urging her legs farther apart. Vex squirmed at the feeling of being moved against her will, trying to squeeze her legs closed again, and there was a sharp  _tut tut_  from Zahra. “Vex’ahlia, you’re not showing much gratitude for my attentions.”

“It’s a little unnerving,” she admitted. 

“Nonsense, my tentacles are wonderful.” Zahra grasped both of Vex’s hands, holding them gently between hers like an anchor as another tentacle crept around Vex’s back, enclosing her waist. Vex shivered; they felt like they should have been wet or rough, more organic, but instead it was only smooth, cold muscle running over her belly, stroking the curve of her mound teasingly before pulling back up. The two around her thighs flexed, as though showing off how effortlessly they held her down and helpless.

As they wriggled, Zahra tugged on Vex’s hands, forcing her to lean forward and put her weight on the tentacles around her legs, arms held up in Zahra’s grasp. When their faces were inches apart– Vex could only tell by the light brush of Zahra’s breath on her– she whispered, “Good girl,” and kissed Vex.

Vex sighed into it, opening her mouth. Zahra’s tongue flicked over her lips, longer and thinner than Vex’s, and slipped inside. Vex moaned, breath catching when another tentacle found her and ran across her vulva. The chill made her shiver, tensing as it parted her folds. She was dripping wet and the contrast of her own warmth meeting the cold tentacle had her whining into Zahra’s mouth, arching her back desperately.

With a wet smack of their lips Zahra pulled back and laughed. “Naughty,” she said, releasing Vex’s hand to slap her hip. Vex jolted at the sting and whined. Zahra moved her until she was standing upright again, all her weight on the tentacles still snared around her waist and thighs. The one at her core kept rubbing in a pale imitation of indulgence, spreading Vex’s slick juices around her skin. Its chilled flesh pressed against Vex’s clit and she yelped, trying to jerk away. 

“Did you want me to stop?” Zahra asked. She’d moved behind Vex without her noticing and Vex could feel her tail again, playing up the side of her leg and taking the tentacle’s place at her center, the tip flicking against her. “If it’s too much for you...” 

“No!” Vex said, and swallowed thickly. Quieter, she said, “No, mistress.”

“Really?” Her tail vanished and the cold tentacle was back, thick flesh pushing against Vex’s clit, rubbing in circles. The pleasure twisted against her discomfort at the cold and Vex bit her lip to suppress another yell. “In that case, darling,” Zahra said, her hands coming down on Vex’s shoulders, “I want to hear you beg for it.” 

“Please!” Even as she squirmed and struggled, Vex’s core was throbbing, yearning for anything Zahra would give her. “Please fuck me, mistress.”

Zahra kissed her shoulder as the tentacle flicked Vex’s clit, sending a sharp pulse of electric pleasure through her. Vex hissed, clenching around nothing. She panted, “Mistress...” 

“I like your tone, but I’m not sure of your words. Do you  _really_  want this?” Her perfectly manicured nails trailed down Vex’s shoulder and arm, pricking lightly and stopping at her wrist, where Vex felt another cold tentacle capture her. A second one found her other arm and she was completely anchored down, at Zahra’s mercy. 

Zahra’s hand moved back up, dancing around Vex’s throat. “Well?”

“Yes, mistress,” Vex said, feeling her throat move under Zahra’s strong fingers. “I want your tentacles, I want them to fuck me until I can’t think. I’m begging you, mistress, please.” 

“That’s more like it,” she purred. With one hand she pulled Vex back, tilting her head to lean on Zahra’s shoulder, while the other found her breast and started to play with her nipple. Vex gasped, trying to push her chest up, to encourage her, but the tentacles held her fast and she could do little else except moan as Zahra pinched her nipple between her dagger-sharp nails. Next to her ear, Zahra asked, “Are you ready?” 

“Always, mistress.” 

Zahra kissed her temple, as between Vex’s legs the tentacle parted her folds and slipped inside her. Vex’s mouth opened in a silent scream, more from the shock than the stretch. The tentacle was thin but freezing against her eager warmth. It pushed inside slowly, fitting as deep as it could, and stilled. 

A long moment passed. Vex breathed out hard and tried to move but the tentacle around her waist tightened, holding her down. Zahra hummed, “Patience, darling,” and Vex was forced to wait another long moment. She couldn’t see past the blindfold, couldn’t distract herself, with no indicators of time passing except Zahra’s measured breaths against the side of her face. The tentacle stayed perfectly still, not cold enough to hurt but more than enough that Vex couldn’t easily forget it was there. 

Vex opened her mouth to question or beg or say anything that might get Zahra’s attention, which is when the tentacle chose to slip back and fuck hard inside her, and Vex’s words caught in her throat. 

It fucked fast, its way easily helped by Vex’s slick, and quickly built a pace that had Vex arching and wriggling against it. The ones that held her down tightened and flexed, and Zahra’s mouth found Vex’s throat. Her teeth dug in, a dull throbbing pain that was only a candle compared to the cold flame of the tentacle pushing its way inside Vex. 

Zahra sucked hard on her skin and when she pulled back Vex could feel the twinge of a bruise forming. She writhed on the tentacle inside her, clenching down on it. “Mistress,” she panted. 

“Are you satisfied, pet?” 

“It’s–” Cold, she wanted to say, and  _thin_ , barely a stretch. Instead she only gasped and tried to bring her hips down harder on the invading tentacle.

Zahra’s hand came around her face, two fingers resting on Vex’s lips. She waited until Vex opened her mouth for her to plunge them inside, humming her approval as Vex laved her tongue across them. Vex always swore that Zahra was warmer than her, that some remnant of her hellish ancestry made her into a humanoid furnace, but it could just be the contrast of her warm fingers against the chilled appendage in her cunt. 

“Would you like to taste them?” Zahra asked. 

The question was rhetorical; Zahra pulled her fingers away and a moment later there was a tentacle pressing at Vex’s mouth. She wished she could see it, that she hadn’t been blinded, forced to rely on feeling the thing wriggle past her lips and into her mouth, using her tongue to map out the smooth texture. She shivered again; this one was just as cold and it made her teeth sensitive. Vex whined against it but whatever protests she might have had went unnoticed.

Zahra’s hands moved to her belly, one tracing down to her cunt and feeling her over the tentacle that still fucked like wildfire. “It’s absolutely drenched,” she moaned. “I love how wet you are for me.”

Vex hummed a vague response. She tried– mostly out of curiosity– to bite down on it, but the tentacle only shoved in harder, threatening to breach her throat. She heard Zahra tisk behind her, and her hand pressed harder over her folds, holding the tentacle in place. “Hush,” she chided. “I’m almost finished.”

Vex squirmed, unsure what that meant. Zahra pressed closer, her breasts against Vex’s back and her breath on her neck. Vex clenched around the tentacle again; her own slickness coated it as it slid through Zahra’s grasp, fucking Vex through it. The tentacle in her mouth retracted and Vex barely got a cough out when Zahra’s fingers slid through the top of her braid and yanked her head back, planting a hard kiss on her open mouth. At the same time her hand released the tentacle and instead found Vex’s clit, clever fingers stroking her. 

Vex’s pleasure soared at the new touch and she moaned into Zahra’s mouth, bucking into her hand. Zahra purred, her tongue slipping inside Vex’s mouth. She rubbed in hard circles and it was almost too much, too fast. Vex tried to wriggle away but the tentacles still held her in place. She was at Zahra’s mercy, crying out against her mouth as her pleasure wound tighter and tighter. 

The tentacle in her cunt fucked hard and stilled, pulsing and  _stretching_ , growing wide until it burned. Zahra kissed her deep and circled her clit in fast strokes, until Vex’s orgasm crashed through her. 

The tentacle pulled out and left Vex empty, clenching around nothing, as Zahra pulled back from the kiss. 

She continued playing with her as Vex shuddered through and beyond her pleasure, turning warm pulses into sharp pain. Vex cried unhappily. “Ssh,” Zahra whispered, the tentacles around her limbs tightening again to hold Vex as Zahra pushed her past the edge and into the soft embrace of overstimulation. 

What seemed like eons later she removed her hand. Vex sagged, tingling pain throbbing deep inside her. “Mistress,” she whined. 

“Hush,” Zahra snapped, curt, as she moved around to Vex’s front. Vex could barely hear the click of her hooves over the roaring in her ears, all her senses overwhelmed, and she didn’t even open her eyes as Zahra pulled the blindfold off. 

“Darling,” Zahra said, her voice much softer than before. She cupped Vex’s face, holding her until Vex’s eyes fluttered open and she managed to look up at her. Zahra smiled and leaned in, kissing the tip of her nose. “You were wonderful. How do you feel?” 

“Good, I think. I– I would like to get down, though.” Vex flexed her hands, wrists still held in the tentacles. 

“Oh! Oh, goodness me, yes.” Zahra muttered words Vex didn’t understand and waved a hand, and like that the tentacles were gone. It was too fast and Vex stumbled but Zahra caught her around the middle, holding her up. “Okay, all right,” she said, laughing. “Let’s sit you down.” 

There was a couch on one side of the room and Zahra led her to it, setting Vex down gently and curling up beside her, one arm held up in invitation. Vex took it eagerly, tucking herself underneath it and sighing as Zahra wrapped her arm around her. 

“So,” Vex said. “You weren’t kidding about being  _inventive_  with your spells.”

Zahra laughed and squeezed Vex’s shoulder. “The only limit is our imaginations.” 

“And how  _many_  spells we use,” Vex added quietly, and that earned another laugh. She snuggled deeper into Zahra’s side and enjoyed the warmth of her bare skin, forgetting the cold chill of the tentacles in the wake of Zahra’s gentle touch. 


End file.
